


Songs And Strings

by NutmegNuisance



Series: Fëanorian week 2021 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fëanorian Week 2021, Good Parent Fëanor, maglor has always been dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutmegNuisance/pseuds/NutmegNuisance
Summary: Maglor is hiding from his brother for some reason. it's up to Fëanor to find out why.Part 2 of Fëanorian week 2021 Maglor- childhood.Opening the curtains, he kneeled down to look under the bed and found his youngest child looking back at him. “I’m sure the birds miss you. You have yet to sing for them today.” when His son didn’t answer, he laid down on his stomach and slid half his body under the bed.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Fëanorian week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211249
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Songs And Strings

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of Fëanorian week 2021
> 
> I'm imagining Maglor is around 5 in this. 
> 
> Name list in end Notes

Ever since he could remember, Kanafinwë was always humming. It was way more tolerable than when he was just a babe, and his wails would shake the whole house. Poor Nelyafinwë couldn’t stand the noise, so his oldest was often out by the pond. 

Luckily for everyone in the household, the little dark-haired boy quickly outgrew his crying and, in turn, started to hum and eventually sing. 

Today, however, the house was quiet. Taking it upon himself to figure out why the singing had stopped, he put out the forge fires and was taking off his apron when a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. 

“Atto, I’m sorry, but I can’t get him out. He is determined to sulk and wallow in misery.” 

Wondering why his youngest was wallowing in misery, he turned a suspicious glance towards Nelyafinwë before thinking better of it and ruffling his hair instead. “I’ll go talk to him. Where is he?”. They walked out of the forge, and Fëanáro closed the door behind them. 

“ under his bed.” Taking pity on his son, he sent Nelyafinwë away to his room for the slightly annoyed look he had bode no good fortune to have both brothers in the same room. 

The room was dark, for the curtains were drawn over the windows which he remembered opening that morning. His foot hit a sheet of paper that was tossed on the ground, and he bit back a sigh, knowing that he would never get his son out from his hiding spot if he was reprimanded for a messy room once again. 

Opening the curtains, he kneeled down to look under the bed and found his youngest child looking back at him. “I’m sure the birds miss you. You have yet to sing for them today.” when His son didn’t answer, he laid down on his stomach and slid half his body under the bed. 

A slight noise came from Kanafinwë, but it was too quiet to make out. “I know you can be louder than that.” another small sound. Feeling the distressed fëa that was his son’s, he looked towards the small body curled up and found tears welling in grey eyes that were usually so bright. 

Panicked, Fëanáro gathered the child in his arms and crawled out from under the bed. Sitting up against the bed, he adjusted Kanafinwë in his lap and hugged the child. 

Relaxing in his father’s arms, the hug was reciprocated, and Fëanáro felt his tunic dampen with tears. “ what happened?.” Thinking about what could have upset his elfling to the point of tears, he held Kanafinwë a bit tighter and rubbed his hand across his back. 

Sniffling, a weak voice replied. “ Maitimo ruins everything.” holding back sobs to answer had clearly been hard for the next wave of tears came harder. 

What could Nelyafinwë have done to make his brother so upset? He didn’t hear any fighting between the two, and Nelyafinwë knew better than to purposefully upset his brother. 

Letting the child cry, Fëanáro took in the sorry state of the room. Paper was crumpled and strewn around everywhere as if thrown carelessly. They probably were. “What has Nelyafinwë done?.”

“ He is hard to write for!. What if he doesn’t like it?.” lifting his head off his father’s shoulders, he had the most distraught face Fëanáro had ever seen on one so young. 

“ doesn’t like what?. He always loves your drawings.” assuming that’s what was going on with the paper carelessly thrown about, he continued. “ anything you make, I’m sure he will cherish.” 

It seemed that was the worst possible thing he could have said at that moment. 

“I don’t draw for him anymore. I’m no good at it.” looking embarrassed, the child whipped his eyes and looked at his father very seriously. “I’m making him a song.” 

That caught Fëanáro off guard. “ a song?” 

Nodding, he continued. “ but Maitimo keeps coming into my room, and I have to hide it from him, and the words aren’t working; they always sound so bad. I don’t even know if I’m on pitch because I can’t sneak into Maitimo’s room to play the harp and see if the melody works.” grabbing a page that had been scribbled on, he balled it up and threw it at the wall, tears coming from his eyes again. 

Deciding not to comment on the fact that a child his age should not be playing a harp as big as the one in Nelyafinwë’s room nor the fact that no one had taught Kanafinwë how to play the harp, he settled on what was distressing his son. “ You have never created a song before, have you?.”

The glare softened, “no. But it’s for Maitimo!. It has to be perfect.” 

Wanting to get back to his work but not wanting to leave his son alone and the chance of the room getting messier, he sat up and pulled Kanafinwë to his feet. “ Go pick up all the paper you wasted.” a pointed glare in the child’s direction. “ and once that is done, you can come with me to the forge, and you can run your song by me as I work. Do you think you could do that?.” 

“But how will I know if I’m in tune-”

“ You always are. I didn’t name you just for your wailing as a babe.”

“ but I need the harp to figure out the melody and-”

“ you can figure out the words first.” Trying not to show the frustration on his face, he took a deep breath and knelt to look his son in the eyes. “I’m positive whatever you come up with, Nelyafinwë will appreciate it. He already loves you, and no song is going to make him hate you.” 

Doubt crept into Nelyafinwë’s eyes. “ you promise?”

“Promise. And since you seem so eager tonight, if I get my work done we can sneak up, and I’ll teach you how to use the harp properly and safely.” seeing his sons face light up at the thought, he added, “ and we will get a harp made for your size. Does that sound okay?.” 

“Yes!. Thank you, atto.” he was already out the door going towards the forge.

Walking behind his son, to his delight the house wasn’t silent anymore as the soft musical humming wove its way into every corner of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Kanafinwë-Maglor  
> Nelyafinwë/Maitimo-Maedhros  
> Fëanáro - Fëanor


End file.
